Barry Bostwick
miniatur|Barry Bostwick (2009) Barry Knapp Bostwick (* 24. Februar 1946 in San Mateo, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Bostwick begann seine Karriere 1970 mit einer kleinen Rolle in einem Fernsehfilm. Seither ist er ein viel beschäftigter Serien- und Filmdarsteller und wirkte an mehr als 100 Produktionen mit. Im Jahr 1975 spielte er in The Rocky Horror Picture Show die Rolle des Brad Majors, den Verlobten von Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon). In den Jahren 1996 bis 2002 war er der Bürgermeister von New York, Randall Winston, in Chaos City, in der anfangs Michael J. Fox und später Heather Locklear sowie Charlie Sheen die Hauptrollen spielten. 2012 stand er im Rahmen des SF Sketchfest in der Theaterproduktion The Rocky Horror Picture Show: The Peaches Christ Experience auf der Bühne.The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Barry Bostwick Surprises Audience at SF Sketchfest Closing Night Im Jahr 1989 wurde Bostwick für seine Rolle in der Serie Feuersturm und Asche mit einem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1970: The Klowns (Fernsehfilm) * 1975: The Rocky Horror Picture Show * 1977–1978: Razzmatazz (Fernsehserie) * 1978: Movie Movie * 1982: Megaforce * 1983: Summer Girl – Wenn Leidenschaft zum Albtraum wird (Summer Girl) * 1985: Des Lebens bittere Süße (A Woman of Substance, Miniserie) * 1988–1989: Feuersturm und Asche (War and Remembrance, Fernsehzwölfteiler, 8 Folgen) * 1989: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein (The Parent Trap III) * 1993: Mörderischer Amazonas (Eight Hundred Leagues Down the Amazon) * 1993: Wieder Ärger mit Bernie (Weekend at Bernie’s II) * 1993: Das letzte U-Boot (Fernsehfilm) * 1994: In the Heat of Passion II: Unfaithful * 1995: Metalbeast (Project: Metalbeast) * 1996: Agent 00 – Mit der Lizenz zum Totlachen (Spy Hard) * 1996: Secret Agent Club (The Secret Agent Club) * 1996–2002: Chaos City (Spin City, Fernsehserie, 145 Folgen) * 1997: Lexx – The Dark Zone (LEXX, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01 I Worship His Shadow) * 1998: Tod in einer Sommernacht (One Hot Summer Night) * 2003: The Skulls 3 (The Skulls III) * 2003: Scrubs – Die Anfänger (Scrubs, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x09 My Dirty Secret) * 2004: Chestnut – Der Held vom Central Park (Chestnut: Hero of Central Park) * 2004–2007: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2005: Las Vegas (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x11 Down and Dirty) * 2007: Nancy Drew – Girl Detective (Nancy Drew) * 2007: Spuren eines Lebens (Evening) * 2008: Supernatural (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x12 Criss Angel Is a Douche Bag) * 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) * 2009: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Ghost Whisperer, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x03 Till Death Do Us Start) * 2009–2010: Ehe ist… (’Til Death, Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2010: Glee (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x05 The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * 2010: Secrets of the Mountain (Fernsehfilm) * 2010: 2010: Moby Dick * 2010–2012, 2014: Cougar Town (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) * 2011: Some Guy Who Kills People * 2013: Teen Beach Movie (Fernsehfilm) * 2013: Scandal (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Mann